Kiba Lust And Love For Hinata
by LavenderPromises
Summary: KIBA LOVES HINATA READ IF YOU LOVE THEM! first lemon be nice.


**First Lemon plz be nice.**

**Maddi- Misty won't leave me alone and wants to wright a lemon.  
**_**Misty- Yep and im going to use Maddi's dream as insperation hey Maddi?  
**_Markus- you arn't very smart you know?  
**_Misty-sooo?  
_**Markus- I think Maddi may have fainted ( Looks at Maddi on the floor)  
**_Misty- ON WITH THE STORY!! ( Grabs Popcorn out of nowhere)_**

Hinata just got back to her room at the hotel for Sakura's 17th birthday party in the ball room, now she was looking through a photo album of the Team 8's Genin days. She could remember how their life was so easy back then. But now she was 17 and life just had to get a little bit tougher, she was still wearing her _very tight_ and _very reveling _dress that was now up to her mid thigh instead of her knee's. Everyone was shocked when she came in to the party so was she, she only did it to impress Naruto she thought it might have worked, she hoped it worked.

The door suddenly opened, she grabbed a kunai of the bed side table thinking it was someone else. " Woah woah Hinata chan it's just me" said a familiar voice, " Kiba kun you scared me" Hinata sighed out as she put her album on the bed, " yea sorry , so how do you think the party was?" Kiba asked as he sat next to her. " It was OK, though I wish Naruto kun noticed me" she said sadly, hearing Naruto's name just made Kiba's blood boil. He couldn't believe the orange wearing, dumb jackass, knuckle head ninja, just ignored her like that.

Hinata was beautiful and gorgeous in every single way and no one noticed except from him and their team mates. " Hianta chan, you don't need him to notice you, you would have been noticed just if you show up, you should know that if you died the heavens would have cried for years because they lost their angel, Hinata chan you were always noticed" Kiba spoke. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to her soft pale pink ones, and wrapped his arms around her waist, Hinata just sat there wide eyed. ' **_My first kiss and I don't know what to do, and shouldn't be Kiba kun it should be Naruto kun I can't do this_**' Hinata thought frantically, she pushed Kiba away a little so she could breath "Kiba...why did..you...do that?" she asked between breath's " Because I love you more than I could tell you Hinata, Naruto doesn't deserve you, he only wants what he can't get, he wants Sakura OK I'm sorry but he does" Kiba half shouted.

Hinata was on the verge of crying, tear's was starting spill down her grace full face, " Hinata chan don't cry please, you don't deserve this im sorry please forgive me" Kiba begged Hinata. Hinata wasn't crying because of that" Kiba...no one has never told me that before... and I want to say thank you" Hinata smiled as her tears dried, Kiba looked at Hinata and kissed her again except harder then before, Hinatafelt her back make contact with the bed but she didn't care about it she could only focus on Kiba. Then she suddenly snapped back to reality '**_No I can't do this, I can't sleep with Kiba_**' " Kiba I cant do this you have to go back to your room, please?" Kiba just stared at her '** I can't control myself, I have to control myself, but i can't**' he looked at her, he couldn't do it.

Kiba lowered his lips to Hinata's ear, his hot breath sending tiny shots of pleasure down her spine as she shivered " I can't Hinata i've waited to long for this" he wispered, Hinata went wide eyed as he started to kiss her ear lobe and trail down her neck. With all her might she pushed him of and ran to the door, her finger tips brushed against the door nob as Kiba wrapped his arm's around her petite waist and forced back down on to his lap, she started thrashing trying to break free " Kiba let go of me! Now!! I'll scream!! " She yelled at him hoping someone heard. Kiba still didn't let go " Hinata, there is no one in this Hotel there still at the party, you went early" He said as he pressed himself against her, Hinata gasped as he was already hard and throbbing, she found her self pressed against the wall, her hands pinned above her head Kiba inches away from her face.

He pressed himself against her so Hinata could feel what she did to him, after year's jacking of because of her, found swimming in the middle of the night by Shino because of the dreams he had of her, no more. He took her lips in a harsh kiss as she struggled to be freed, suddenly a shock of pleasure washed over her as he grinded himself against her '**I wonder how it will feel skin to skin**' Kiba thought as Hinata moaned. He plunged his tongue down in to her sweet mouth tasting and savouring, the grinding kept going deeper and deeper , the pace was agonizing slow for both of them.

Kiba stopped kissing her and started kissing her neck " ohhh..Kiba kun" Hinata moaned as he found her weak spot, he sucked on the spot on her neck listening to her cries of pleasure begging for more, he sucked on her neck harder giving her a hickey in the process, he stopped and stared in to her lavender eyes, his animal like eyes were clouded by lust.

" Do you want more Hinata?" Kiba said seductivly and grinded himself harder against her " K-K-Kiba k-k-kun " Hinata moaned " "I'll give you more then". Hinata found herself on the bed with Kiba on top, he took of his shirt and the tie that hanged loosely around his neck and kicked off his shoes, he took off Hinata's shoe moved her dress higher then it was and kissed her legs " my my Hinata what is this" he smirked as he found a purple laced band on her upper leg (**A/N**the one's bride's wear on their wedding day) " someone's naughty, they need to be punished" he smirked again.

Kiba bit the band and pulled it down her leg careful not to nip the skin as he took it of and threw it away. He kissed his way up to her face raising his hand up her silky leg and up her dress , he couldn't care less about her at this moment, all he could think was getting what he wanted.

Hinata's mind was clouded by the pleasure Kiba was giving her but her judgement got to her, telling her she didn't want it like this, she didn't want it, " K-K-Kiba I-I-I can't p-p-please go" she wimpered. Tears were coming at the corner of her eyes, when Kiba saw this he stoped , he realised he was going to take somthing special of her's, her virginity '**What have I done, I hurt her, she's my only angel, I won't hurt my Angel**' " Hinata I'm sorry, please forgive me" he sobbed as he sat up and embraced her. Hinata clung on to him, crying a little " Hinata I couldn't help myself your just so... beautiful, so fucking beautiful" Kiba whispered in to her ear, he pulled away and looked in to her sparkling laveder eye's, they closed the gap between them in to a gentle caressing kiss.

Fire works sparked as their lips touched and his hands caressed her curves in the most gentle way, soon the clothes were dicarded into different corner's of the room leaving Kiba in boxers and Hinata in a lavender lace bra and panties, " Are you sure you want this Hina Chan" Kiba asked with his thumb hooking onto the elastic of her panties. " Yes Kiba Kun" she smiled and gently kissed him as he pulled her underwear down and then did his, " Ready?" he asked her as his manhood was at her entrance, she nodded and clung onto him. He moved slowly into her wet and hot womanhood then felt her hymen, he gave a small smile and plunged into her " Shit Hinata your so fucking tight" he cursed as he just stayed still letting her adjust " Kiba get it out, get it out "she begged him as she felt the pain " Just bear with me" his voice horsed.

After five minute's he started to move in and out of Hinata " Oh...Oh Kiba Kun " Hinata moaned as he moved in and out faster hitting her sweet G spot, " Hinata" he growled " F..Faster" she begged but Kiba got a little idea and went slower " Kiba" she whined as didn't go faster. Kiba suddenly stoped and slid out " Kiba what ar.." she was suddenly flipped over on to her stomach and Kiba slid behind her thrusting in and out " faster, harder" she demanded and Kiba obeyed, he thrusted faster trying to reach his climax and satisfy Hinata, Hinata was now screaming, begging for more.

They finally climaxed and laid there in there sweat, Kiba cuddled up to Hinata as slept. His Angel looked so beautiful that he couldn't take her eye's of her but he couldn't and he fell asleep were he dreamt of him and Hinata together.

**Nine Months Later**

A beautiful baby boy and girl was born named Markus and Misty. Misty looked like her Daddy and Markus looked like his Mummy, Hinata and Kiba were now a family.

**_Misty and Markus- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
Misty- YOU BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DELETE DELETE!  
_Maddi- You embaress me I embaress you now were even  
_Misty- ( Attacks Maddi with a chainsaw) DIE BITCH!!  
_Maddi- AHHHHHHHHHH!!  
_Markus- This may take a while so Read and Reveiw ppl PEACE (Does peace sign)_**


End file.
